Home
A lovely melody echoed across the floating island, the tall grass either bowing to its beauty or bending to the strong gust of wind that swept the small island. The sun that was once high in the sky, beaming down warm rays that carried on throughout the day had begun to wind down. The sun, a canvas of orange and red, sat on the horizon, painting streaks across the sky, its deep tint touching every object in its path, making it brilliant. Ruby sat in the grass, her legs sprawled open as she twirled her fingers around strands of it, slightly swaying to the calm song her lover was singing. When the song slowly died and there was nothing but silence filling the gem’s ears she turned to Sapphire, asking, “Why’d ya stop?” Sapphire was at the edge of the island, staring intently at the setting sun. When she didn’t speak, Ruby called, “Sapphire,” Said gem looked at Ruby, giving her lover a small smile, “Sorry, my mind started thinking about something else,” turning to look at the sunset again she let out a sigh, looking in deep thought. When Sapphire went quiet again, it was obvious Ruby had to prompt her, “So...what’s on your mind?” “It’s hard to believe that we were fighting for our freedom not too long ago,” the blue-skinned gem said, “That this was a battlefield where hundreds of gems were broken.” Ruby looked at her for a long moment, watching as the wind swept her long silver hair, the long locks dancing in the strong gust. Head down and looking thoughtfully at the grass she mumbled, “Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Only a few days ago the vast landscape was covered in gems; rebellious gems with their weapons ready, standing proud and eagerly waiting for Rose to signal their attack. The homeworld gems taking up the opposite side, disgust in their eyes as they were ready to pounce, anxiously waiting for Yellow Diamond’s command. A long fight ensued; days and nights were no longer distinguishable and the numbers of gems fallen in battle was steadily climbing. There were thunderous footsteps of a grueling battle constantly stomping the Earth and it seemed the war would never end. For the homeworld gems that hadn’t been slain in battle, they finally retreated, leaving with their tails tucked between their legs. For the remaining rebellion, which didn’t amount to much either, they celebrated their long-awaited victory as the battle was finally over. “We can't go home,” Sapphire said in a distant tone “Do you really want to?” Ruby asked with a snort, yanking grass from the ground, “Where no one understands us and looks at us like we’re garbage?” “Of course I don’t,” Sapphire muttered, her lower lip poking out in a childish manner, "But Earth...it's nothing like home though." "Yeah, that's true," Ruby said, "But it's not like I'm gonna miss Homeworld anytime soon." Sapphire whirled around then, her long bangs covering her eyes, but Ruby could read her expression easily from her slightly parted lips. Her head tilted to one side she asked, "Why not?" "It should be obvious," Ruby said with a grunt as she got on her feet. Striding over to her lover Ruby snaked an arm around Sapphire waist, pulling the gem until she was flush against her body. "If you're not there then it just ain't home," Ruby said, sincere emotions glittering in her dark orbs, "You're enough for me." A smile curled her plump lips and Sapphire cupped Ruby's jaw, saying,"I noticed that the humans press their lips together when they want to show their love for one another," closing the space between them their lips were only centimeters apart, "What do they call that again?" "I think it's called a kird…” Ruby said thoughtfully, “Or something like that.” The blue gem giggled, saying in a teasing tone, “Why do I even ask you?” “It’s called a kiss,” with that she gently pressed her lips against her lover’s. A beat passed and the gentle kiss deepened, Ruby’s arms tightening around Sapphire’s waist as she felt her lover’s arms snake around her neck, the grip getting stronger. After a moment the coupled pulled apart and looked meaningfully at one another. "A kiss..." Ruby began thoughtfully, pressing her forehead against Sapphire's, "Sounds a whole lot better than kird." Sapphire chuckled, saying, "I agree," Their grip not loosening, Ruby began to rock the both of them, the gentle movements stirring a hum out of Sapphire. The couple glided across the grass, now in a small dance that Ruby led them in, the pair danced as the sun began to set even further. The sky was set in a mixture of violet and dark blue, the sun barely visible as night was enveloping the two. Sapphire rested her head on the gem’s shoulder, her nose in the curve of Ruby’s neck. The red gem rested her cheek on her lover, and a small smile grew on her face as the lovely melody from earlier was being sung once again. The sun finally down and night was in full swing, the air was cool as a gust passed. A bright light pierced the darkness, its brilliance growing, nearly blinding and then disappeared. “As usual I see you’re running off,” Rose’s voice called over to a tall form that already occupied the floating island, with a great leap she landed on the island. “Everyone’s been worried about you, you know. “Especially Pearl, she’s having a panic attack because of you,” the gem said with a chuckle, looking carefully at the figure, Rose couldn’t stop the smile on her face. With a large smile she couldn’t hide, Rose asked, “Is everything okay, Garnet?” Garnet craned her neck up to look at Rose, wearing her own smile she said, “Things couldn’t be better.” Category:Fan Fiction